Save me from myself
by Candy Coated Secrets
Summary: Tea has been acting strangely, now it is up to Yami to save her, but what if the person he needs to save her from is herself? Can he or will she make the ultimate sacrifice for him? Horrible summary, the story is much better! Rated M for darkness


_**Ok, so I have another story that I am writing right now, but I have been like hooked on Yu-gi-oh lately so I wanted to write something about Yami and Tea. So I hope you like it, if you do maybe I will write more. Warning- this is going to be a darker story, suicide involved. I was going to write a happy one, but I am not happy right now so it wouldn't turn out right.**_

Yugi ran to Tea's locker after school. He had been worried all day about her, she was so distant. Nothing like her normal vibrant self. He didn't take notice at first, that is until Yami pointed it out in math class. Tea had been stairing out the window all period long. She had a glazed look in her eye. _Maybe she is bored, after all her least favorite subject is math, _Yugi said to Yami. He wasn't buying it. _Even if she was bored, she wouldn't have that look in her eyes. It's a sad look, like something is terribly wrong. _Yami spoke bake looking over at her once more only to see that she had a note in her purse that was addressed to him.

_Yugi look at her purse, there is a letter in there addressed to me I believe._ He said making Yugi look. _Your right, I wonder what it could be about. _Yugi said back to Yami who had a bad feeling it had something to do with why she was so upset.

She had always been a close friend of his (Yami) and he held a special place in his heart for her. Thou he would never admit it, he was attracted to her, more so than just friendship. He was drawn to her, and often looked forward to seeing her when he took control of Yugi's body. He knew that she also returned his feelings, and often saw the hurt in her eyes when she thought about expressing her feeling to him, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

It pained him greatly knowing that she was at war with herself over her feelings for him. However, he knew that he could not tell her that he too felt the same feelings towards her. He knew that he was not meant to be in this time, and that it would only hurt her more when his time came to leave. He knew it would be selfish of him to tell her that he loved her, only to be torn away from her later on. So he kept quiet, knowing that as much as she hurt, that it was for the best.

Of course it came to a surprise to him when Yugi, Joey and Tristan had came out and told him that they all knew about his feelings for Tea.

(Flashback)

"_You know pharaoh, why don't you tell her?" Joey asked his friend with a grin as they watched Tea walk away to go to dance practice. _

"_What do you mean Joey?" Yami asked completely confused by his statement. Tristan laughed and slung his arm around Joey, "Well it's pretty obvious that you like Tea" He said while he and Joey smiled at him with a stupid grin on their face_

_Yami's eyes grew, he didn't like Tea that way, did he? She was of course his only female friend. Obviously he treated her differently than he treated Joey, Tristan and Yugi. But did his feelings for her extend more than friendship? He had never thought about it._

"_I most certainly do not like Tea in a romantic way." Yami said with a stern face. He couldn't, he couldn't put Tea thru that. He had known for a while now of her feelings for him. He was flattered to have earned a place that special in her heart. He knew that he was unworthy of it. But he had never truly thought of his feeling for her._

"_Oh come on pharaoh, we all know you do. Even Yugi has commented on it a few times!" Tristan said punching him in the shoulder. Yami grabbed his arm in annoyance. "Why would you or anyone else think that I hold feelings for her?" He said glaring at Joey almost daring him to say something. Joey laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well you know pharaoh, you do stair at her a lot. Also whenever you have a chance you are at her side. You make it a point to stand next to her." Joey said making Yami think about what he had just said._

_He was right, he did like to be around her, he was drawn to her, but did that mean that he was in love with her? "You know Pharaoh, whenever we are in dangerand someone comes after any of us physically you seem to be most affected when Tea is the target. You are very protective of her you know." Tristan said smiling at him. _

(End of flashback)

Yami smiled at how well his friends had grown to know him. However he also knew them well enough to know when something was seriously wrong. Right now he knew that something was wrong with Tea, and he had to know what.

Now Yugi stood in front of Tea's locker and waited for her to show up. He also felt that something was wrong, not because of what the pharaoh said, but because he had seen her in the hallway after class. She had tears in her eyes and he hugged him. Almost like he was her lifeline, and when she let go she said goodbye to him and kept walking. Yugi knew that Tea was not herself. She never said 'goodbye' she has said on many occasions that she refused to say that word because it meant that they would never see each other again. She would simply say 'see you around' with a smile on her face.

It had been almost 30 minutes since school let out and Yugi decided to just go to her house later that night after she would get out of her dance practice. That was around 6 at night so he had time to get home and do his homework. _I just hope that she is ok _Yugi said to Yami as he arrived home, _I do aswell. _ The pharaoh said as he disappeared to allow Yugi to do his work.

Finally it was 6 o'clock, Yugi walked out of the front door and immediately stopped. There, laying on the floor mat was Tea's letter to Yami. Yugi let the Pharaoh take over to read it, however he stayed with him in order to see what it said.

(Letter)

_Dear Pharaoh,_

_I know that it is weird to get a letter from me, I am sure you want to know why I have been acting weird. I just wanted to say that I don't want you, or anyone else to worry about me ever again. It will all be over soon, and then you can move on with your lives. _

_I will miss you greatly, along with everyone else._

_Goodbye,_

_Tea_

(End of letter)

Yugi stared at the letter in fear. The Pharaoh dropped the letter to the ground and started sprinting towards Tea's home. It started to rain heavily. _Pharaoh, we need to get to her quickly! She is going to do something horrible to herself! Please hurry! _Yugi said as tears streamed down his face. _I know that Yugi. I will get to her. _Yami said running as fast as his legs would take him. He looked up as he was running at the sudden storm that had appeared. _Even the heavens are crying _he thought as he finally reached her house and kicked the door in.

"TEA!" He screamed running to her room, please god please, he couldn't be too late! He thought as he finally reached her room. She wasn't there, where was she? He thought running out of her home. _Yugi, where else would she be? I need your help! _Yami said then it came to him, the park that he had been at with her right after their 'date'. She must be there looking at the water!

He ran as fast as he could, he had to reach her in time, he just had to. Finally the spot came into view. It was pouring rain and the water from the ocean was crashing into the railings. There she was, Tea stoof on top of the railings looking down into the raging water below her.

"TEA! STOP!" Yami yelled coming closer to her, he had finally reached her. She turned around still atop the rails and face him. She smiled at her, but it wasn't the lively happy smile that he had come to love. But it was one of sadness, pain, and loneliness. "Hello Pharaoh, I didn't think that I would get to see you again. But I am glad that you came. I wanted to say goodbye in person anyways." She said still smiling at him. He would be forever haunted by that smile. It felt as thou someone was cutting out his heart.

"Tea, you can say anything you want to say, but please come down from there, you are going to f-" he started when she started to laugh he stopped at looked at the love of his life. "Fall? Is that what you were going to say?" She said as she now looked at him with loving eyes. "You were always so worried about me." She said still smiling at him.

His eyes grew wide "What do you mean Tea? Of course I worry about you, your my fr-" but again he was cut off by her. "Friend?" She said as her smile fell and she now looked only pained. "Yes Tea, you are my friend and I care deeply for you." He said looking into her eyes. "You must stop this madness right now before you hurt yourself." He said growing angry with her, he had no problem saving her because he always had someone to punish. But now it was herself that he had to save her from, who could he punish for that? He felt lost. He was broken out of his trance by Tea.

"That's why I have to go." She said with a smile looking at him. His eyes widened. "What do you mean go?" he said hoping that she wasn't going to say what his heart already seemed to know. "Pharaoh you are constantly saving me. You have to worry about yourself and not me. I am a distraction to you, with me around you will always have something to hold you back. I can't cause you any more pain. I see it in your eyes, every day that ends with no new information about your past life hurts you. I am the one who is slowing you down. Everyone else can fend for themselves, except for me." She said that sad smile still plastered on her face as tears now ran down her cheeks. "No Tea, it has never been a burden to me saving you! I have chosen to, I wanted to. You cannot think that way. Tea you are a special person to me, I could never have gotten this far without your assistance!" He said stepping closer to her hoping to reach out and grab her before she could fall or worse, jump.

Tea held up a hand warning him to stop. "Don't come closer or I will jump." She said making him freeze. "Pharaoh you don't need my help. You need me out of the way. I want you to move on, and forget me." Yami's eyes widened, forget her? How could he ever forget her, he loved her. "I want you to move on and be happy!" She said as more tears fell from her eyes. Yami grew angry and for the first time he yelled at her. "HOW CAN I BE HAPPY IF YOUR GONE TEA? YOU'RE A SMART GIRL, TELL ME HOW WILL THAT WORK? YOU WILL BE GONE AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY AND I WILL BE DEVISTATED!" he screamed making her flinch as a result she started to fall backwards. Yami went to run and catch her but she steadied herself and yet again held her hand out motioning him to stay away.

She smiled at him again this time, it was a truly happy smile. He was in shock, why was she happy? She was about to throw her life away and she was happy? "Thank you." She said still smiling at him. Yami's eyes grew wide again "Thank me for what?" he said still staring at her.

"I know how much you all care for me, and for that I thank you. I know that you will mourn my death, for a while. But after a few months I will have been forgotten, and you will have one less thing to worry about." She said looking at him more tears running down her face. "No Tea, we would never forget you, I could never forget you. I could never." He said tears now starting to form in his eyes. "Please Tea, come down from there and let me help you." He said reaching out his hand for her to take. He saw it in her eyes, she had for a second considered taking his hand. But then she looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. He eyes grew wide, he knew what she was about to do, he had to stop her.

"I love you Pharaoh, please forgive me." She said as she fell backwards off the railing towards the raiging water below her. Yami screamed as he ran to catch her "TEA NO!" he reached out and was so close to grabbing her hand, his fingers brushing hers. But he was too late, he watched in horror as her body splashed into the rocky water below. He stood there in shock as he saw her blood stain the water. He was too late. He stood there with his ran hanging over the railing reaching towards the water below. "I love you too" he said as tear now fell freely from his closed eyes. "I love you too"

_**I know it was dark, and for that I am sorry guys! Normally my writing is much happier, but I am in a horrible mood and I didn't want to write a happy story. So next story I write will be a happy one I promise! Till then Review!**_

_**CCS~**_


End file.
